pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Cars Die-Cast Line
page layout User:Raptor expressed some concern about the layout of this page in the discussion about the new skin. It looks okay to me. Can you be specific about what doesn't look right? — scarecroe 18:43, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :I think a big issue is the lack of distinction in headers. In Monoco, headers were more clearly identifiable such as in bold. Now there is no use of bold at all in headers and so the headers blend in with the other text. Ryan probably has more details he can add. Thanks. --Jeff (talk) 18:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::That is exactly one of my concerns, Jeff. Hit the nail on the head. The headers blend in with the other text. - RaptorWiki 19:06, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::The other problems are due to fixed width, but there appears to be nothing that can be done about that at this point in time. - RaptorWiki 19:08, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::I see what you mean. Headers were certainly tweaked for the new look, and I think an effort was made to make them look less prominent. Most articles are divided into sections to keep an organized look. In some cases, it becomes necessary to break those down into smaller sections. But when you get to the point where a page is covering content that needs to be broken down to a 4th level sub-header, it's time to rethink the layout. I think there are a number of ways that this page could be re-organized that would make for an easier read and a more enjoyable viewing experience. I've got some ideas as to how that could be done; I'll take a stab at it later today when I have more time. — scarecroe 19:47, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::So we can't change the way the headers work on our wiki? I have the page pretty much broken down how I want it. I thought this skin was customizable? - RaptorWiki 21:09, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Foreign Cars I think we should get rid of any reference to releases of Cars vehicles in other countries, like the UK or France promotions, and foreign Movie Moments, etc. Thoughts? RaptorWiki 19:59, October 11, 2009 (UTC) :What is the reasoning behind getting rid of them? I am confused by a new category, Category:ASDA_Hauler. I don't understand its purpose, can I remove it? --Jeff (talk) 00:22, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::Because the remainder of the article focuses on cars released in the USA. We don't really have the other foreign Cars vehicle releases shown, so why include any if we're not including all? What category are you confused by? - RaptorWiki 11:43, October 13, 2009 (UTC) :::The Category is ASDA_Hauler. The Cars Characters category is now a sub-category of it. ::::Never heard of it. That shouldn't be there. Please remove it. - RaptorWiki 10:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::As for the foreign cars, do you think we should create a special section for them? We have foreign visitors who might be interested in this info. --Jeff (talk) 17:41, October 13, 2009 (UTC) ::::Well, we could, but persons from those countries would have to build it and maintain it, since I don't have much info on all the foreign cars. Maybe I should just leave it alone... - RaptorWiki 10:56, October 14, 2009 (UTC) :::::I removed the ASDA_Hauler category. Yea, I don't want to get rid of the cars just because you don't know much about them. Hopefully there are others out there that have this sort of information and can contribute to the page (although I doubt we'll find any with the passion you have :). --Jeff (talk) 20:00, October 14, 2009 (UTC) ::::::I meant I didn't want to start another page with foreign cars because I don't know much about them, not that I wanted to get of them from the existing page because I didn't know much about them. I maybe shouldn't have put that info there in the first place! The info I have on there is mainly for some select exclusive Cars, so I guess it's alright. If someone wants to start the line of cars from another country, then they could put that info there, and it could be removed from the existing page. But until then, if that ever happens (most likely not), I'll just leave it on the existing page. It just bugs me that ALL of the foreign car line isn't there, you know? I hate to leave things incomplete (which I think is obvious from the existing page!!). 2010 is the last year for the vehicles, so the existing page can finally stop growing so much after the coming year! But then the Cars 2 vehicles come out! I don't think I'll collect those though; this is getting expensive! Thanks! - RaptorWiki 20:52, October 14, 2009 (UTC) WOW! I'm speechless! Man, i've seen how this page has changed since i last updated it & WOW just WOW! the character pages, the images of the diecast cars, info everything! good work everyone! --[[User:Lightningleakless|Lightningleakless (SUPER Cars Fanatic)]] 04:18, 10 June 2009 (UTC) Place any comments or suggestions on this article here It's nice to see a website with good info & good people, the regular wikipedia people were just jerks to me & are trying to delete the wikipedia page about these that i & plenty of other people worked on. good work! --Lightningleakless 22:47, 2 January 2009 (UTC) *Hey, Lightningleakless. Yeah, I copied my latest updates from the Wikipedia site over to this one before it was deleted from Wikipedia (it has now been deleted from Wikipedia by the way). I just opened this Talk page the other day too. I put a ton of work into that page there on Wikipedia, too, but I'm glad I was able to copy it to here. However, following Wikipedia's rules, they were technically correct that the page we had there didn't belong, due to a lack of citable sources. But they did not have to be so rude about it. At least here the work should be well received and appreciated. If you speak with LightningStormMcQueen, you may want to let him know we are here now, too. Thanks! - RaptorWiki 02:25, 3 January 2009 (UTC) *Hey guys! I'm here! Nice to know you're both on here friends. Lightning Storm McQueen (Cars Fanatic) 01:55, 5 January 2009 (UTC) Interwiki Links or Images? Hey, I was trying to decide whether to have each name link right to the vehicle image, continue to use the name as an interwiki link to the character page, with the "(image)" after it linking to the vehicle image as I have it now. What do you guys think? Also, if we use the names as interwiki links to the character pages instead, do we link every single occurrence? Or just the first occurrence of the character name in the article (which I think is the typical way to do it)? - RaptorWiki 10:33, 6 January 2009 (UTC) :Hi RaptorWiki, great job with this page! I like the idea of using the name as the interwiki link to the character page, then using either "image" or some other text (i.e., you could use the word "green" after Ramone) link to the image. As for linking every occurrence or just the first, I don't know. Yes, the first occurrence is the typical way, but it takes more time to see if there's already a link there and it would be easier to miss something that way, especially if you're moving content around. I don't think anyone's going to be upset if there are some multiple occurrences. --Jeff (talk) 14:45, 6 January 2009 (UTC) ::Hi Jeff. Thanks! Yeah, it may be better to interwiki link every instance of a character name, just so a person doesn't have to look around so much to find a link to the character. They'd all end up being at the top of the page if we only used the first instance, which wouldn't be too good. And then I'll continue to use the "(image)" after the character names to link to the actual vehicle image, for now. Maybe we'll think of some better way or term later. Thanks again! - RaptorWiki 17:41, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Character pages If anyone would be willing to create character pages for the ones that are missing, similar to the ones that are already on Pixar Wikia, that would be great! - RaptorWiki 00:04, 7 January 2009 (UTC) *I am working on character pages, so I'll do as much as I can. Lightning Storm McQueen (Cars Fanatic) 19:01, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Disneyland and Disney World Exclusives I think that the Radiator Springs Racers and Baby Tractor die-casts belong in the "Disneyland and Disney World Exclusives" section. Once, I put those there, but someone for some reason removed it. - Lukwisnie, 9:23 AM, August 3rd, 2012 (UTC) :In the page Cars Land, ther is the section for the Cars Land merchandise wehere there are the Music CD and the diecasts. The Cars Land diecast has been created after Cars, Cars Toon and Cars 2, so I think that it can't belong to the Cars Die-Cast Line Page. :Cars4ever - World of Cars Wiki, Pixar Wiki - (talk) 13:28, August 3, 2012 (UTC) ::Well, Cars Land was inspired mostly by Cars. The only thing Cars 2 about it would be Lightning McQueen's paint job and a few phrases. Plus, they are exclusive to Cars Land, which is in Disneyland, making them Disneyland exclusives. - Lukwisnie, 9:50 AM, August 3rd, 2012 (UTC) Should Cars Land die-casts be included in Disneyland and Disney World Exclusives? Yes No